


余震 6

by NiniK



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniK/pseuds/NiniK





	余震 6

李东海在国金娱乐的走廊上给李赫宰打了两个电话，都没人接。  
那头郑允浩喊了一个人过来催了，让他直接去34楼会议室谈合作。  
李东海本早就想溜，但郑允浩多留了一个心眼，全程避开交通红绿灯，一脚油门踩到底，多花费了少爷半小时宝贵时间才把李东海这张嘴给堵了。  
他跟郑允浩不熟，想来想去也只有找李赫宰帮着出面推脱，可哪知那人跟人间蒸发了一般，真是任凭谁打手机都是无人接听。  
卸了一口气，李东海心想这都什么事，抬起眼皮无奈地示意了下等在旁边的工作人员，踌躇三分，最终还是迈开步子跟了上去。  
他途经的星光走廊上贴满了明星海报，有三十二线的、一二线的，有未出道也有如今站在娱乐圈顶峰的，长廊上该是应有尽有，百花齐放。李东海丢过几个眼神，只可惜也只眼熟三四个，不过他盯得最久的也就属那幅贴的最大的金在中的海报，李东海目光清冷地看了半分钟，最后移开了眼睛。

他并不知道李赫宰拥有娱乐圈目前资源最丰富、前瞻性最好的经纪公司，听郑允浩介绍他好像还是第一股东。  
郑少一个路上滔滔不绝地给自家哥们增光增彩，却压根不知道身旁这人到底感不感兴趣。  
当然，李东海明显是不感兴趣的，他要想知道李赫宰的家世背景、财力富余，恐怕早在第一时间就从本尊嘴里套出来了，可他终究没那个心思，想法也清汤寡水，处来处去要求还是那一个，只要这金主不在短时间内踢了他就好。  
可现在看到了金在中那时尚感十足的个人海报，一股危机感竟然不紧不缓地从他内心低处油然而生。  
包括从刚才被“劫持”到这会儿盯着电梯层数不断上升，李东海终于有种孤立无援的感受。在这种所谓豺狼虎豹的名利场上，倘若李赫宰不在身边，好像他真的就是一株蒲公英了，被人一吹就能散架。  
不过很快那紧张感就消散无影，如果李赫宰真要踢他，那也不是他能决定留不留下的问题了。  
李东海恢复了一脸淡漠，紧跟在工作人员背后，迈进了会议室。

等他的人不多，除了一个郑允浩，其他四个应该是节目组那边的人。  
郑允浩正无聊地转着转椅呢，刚好瞧到人回来了，揶揄一笑，打趣道：“大老板怎么说？”  
李东海拉开椅子坐下，看了他一眼，回：“没接。”  
早在李东海进门之前郑允浩就跟其他人打过招呼，说请的是贵客，具体是谁的贵客，他倒没说。  
节目组的人又不傻，小郑总亲自带的人过来帮忙，非富有即金贵，副导演一瞧模样长得还不赖，态度顿时更加毕恭毕敬了。  
李东海把思维放空，就当没钱过来等个司机办事，其他的他随便应付就好。  
郑司机见一屋子人谁都不肯开口第一句，他清了清嗓，说：“这位是李东海，工程师。”  
导演直接起身伸出手，点头哈腰：“您好，您好。”  
李东海回握，简单地点了一下头表示打招呼。  
一时间会议室又恢复清冷，郑允浩看上去也没有多说话的意思，导演眼神飘忽了几下，桌底下揪了揪贴紧大腿皮的裤子，喘着气小心翼翼地说：“是这样的，李…李先生，我们是国金旗下的一个制作团队，最近呢要拍摄一档户外真人秀节目，可能条件是有些艰苦，但大家都明白现在不就为了节目效果，工作人员也会全程陪同……”  
说着说着盯了旁边人一眼，那人立刻畏畏缩缩地递上一份文件，“这是具体的方案，您可以看看。”  
李东海有些怔愣，他没有接过，直接说：“我暂时没有要加入的想法。”  
说完郑允浩直接挑了一下眉，他从别处移回视线，看向李东海，没有说话。  
李东海一脸真诚，他把嘴抿成一条直线，说：“我有自己的工作。”  
“这…”导演瞬间傻了眼，好像事情有些不在掌控范围内，他求助似的看向郑允浩，后者根本懒得丢一个眼神过来。过了几秒，郑允浩开口了：“东海，你可以考虑一下，这拍摄不会对除工作以外的任何事有影响。”  
李东海有些无语，他丢了个眼神给郑允浩，内里仿佛在吐槽他“人活着难道不就是要工作”？  
不知为何，郑允浩有那么几秒钟突然想到了金钟云，想到之前咋咋呼呼的嚷嚷和声讨，他突然有些理解他了，难怪那厮要和李东海对上。  
李东海思忖一阵，正欲开口，导演镇定住抢过了话头，又说：“节目设定4+1+1模式，请四位圈内明星，一位素人，一位专业人士，您大可放心，途中保证不会让您缺胳膊少腿。”  
见对面那工程师的脸上依旧无波无澜，导演憋不住了，开始朝郑允浩卖惨，“小郑总诶，您说怎么办吧，大学生偏偏在这个节骨眼上出事，后天就要出发了，咱们现在上哪找人去？万一这个节目被枪/毙了，我们可又要混多久才能签到一个？”  
副导演在一旁连连点头附和，“对对，我们好不容易争取来的机会…”  
郑允浩挖挖耳朵，越过这些人间真实，无所谓地转开话题，问道：“你们公司策划经理怎么说？”  
“找个素人补上，”导演瞄了瞄李东海，“不过也要按之前的标准，要亮眼聪明的。”  
说这话其实就是在奉承在座的某人，人压根就不了解这位来路不明的工程师，直接拍马屁拍天上，把人先安抚下来再说。  
李东海有些犹豫，不过他还是坚持，“抱歉。”  
本以为郑总能雪中送炭，没想到是来雪上加霜，一下就把团队核心的士气整垮了，这会儿对面那四人表情各异，有不满的，也有气馁的。  
李东海淡淡地看了一眼就垂下头去。  
郑允浩摸着下巴，他观察了李东海好一阵，这会儿突然来了句：“东海，你是有什么问题吗？不妨说说。”  
李东海再度抬头，他盯了郑允浩一下，表情写满“你说呢”三个大字，正犹豫要怎么开口时，旁边这人突然凑近，郑允浩对着他的耳朵，悄声说：“利益裙带最后也关乎赫宰，公司在发展，他们需要机会，同样，赫宰也需要。”  
他尚不知道李东海的难处，以为编个理由拿李赫宰出来能让他在众人面前服软。  
没想到李东海是个软硬不吃的主，他第三次重复同样的话，不过这次换了个说辞：“我只是个普通人，没想过也没能力进入娱乐圈。”  
那四人一听，愁了，郑允浩却笑起来，他觉得他改天得好好找李赫宰出来聚一趟，这是找了个什么宝贝宠着？  
不过当下还是先解决节目的事情。  
他其实骗了他们。按规矩来说这些节目确实应该由李赫宰手下的人来签字，但无奈这次来了意外，导演找了个金在中来。  
当初李赫宰从经理那里拿到方案的时候看到有“金在中”这三个响亮的名堂，二话不说当甩手掌柜，直接扔给郑允浩。  
但碍于圈内规则和宝贝的未来道路，郑允浩只找来几个品牌赞助商，而他则安全本分的退居幕后当起游戏操控人。所以大小事其实还是要经过他的手，包括选素人。  
这次吧，他也的确不想这节目糊掉，原因很简单，金在中喜欢呗。  
李东海见再无人纠缠，脸上的戒备消下去了一点，他这会儿只想回家吃完饭好好休息。  
郑允浩考虑半晌，伸出食指点了点桌面，跟对面几个人说：“你们先出去，我跟他聊聊。”  
李东海一听，警惕心大作，待人都走后，会议室只剩下他和郑允浩两人，他像森林里的求生者安静地蛰伏起来，等郑允浩说话。  
郑允浩隔了好一会儿才开金口，“我知道临时找你来很冒昧，但多少人想进娱乐圈都没有机会，你为何这么排斥，连考虑这种事都懒得做？”  
他紧盯着李东海的面部神情，末了又补充一句，“我只是单纯好奇。”  
李东海依旧平淡，他也不看郑允浩，回道：“我不感兴趣。”  
郑允浩明目张胆地轻笑出来，在关系上他不敢对李东海怎样，但这种时候却又特别想把他拉进来。  
他不知道如何去形容他，淤泥里的白莲花？好像太过了，但李东海总是给人清清冷冷的感觉，对任何事不感兴趣，任何事与他来说也无关，好像不会悲喜，没有欢愉。放在他们这群世子爷堆里，明眼人一眼就能看出李东海不属于一类人，但他偏偏又能和李赫宰扯上关系，甚至有时候还能叫那人欲罢不能。  
察觉到有明显的目光投过来，李东海再怎么无视也会被盯久了发毛，他回过头和郑允浩对视，问：“请问我可以走了吗？”  
郑允浩抿起嘴微笑，好似一只经验丰富的豺狼，他说：“难道你就真的不关心，李赫宰在这个圈子里的…”他从鼻息里哼出一个笑意，缓缓地说，“风、流、故、事？”  
李东海愣住了，他没想到郑允浩会对他说起这个，虽然实在有些搞不懂对方费尽心思的意义在哪，但不可否认，那一瞬间，他的脑子里又飘过了金在中的脸。  
……  
郑允浩瞧着他的脸终于起了不同的反应，率然一笑，说：“有些东西，不是你不争不抢，他就不会溜走的。”  
完了，金在中那张脸还张嘴了，甚至一声声还叫着“赫宰”。  
一个激灵，李东海定下心神，他咽下不易察觉的慌乱，不客气地说：“谢谢你的提醒，我…我不需要。”  
气氛霎时间冷却下来，李东海刚起身准备离开，这时突然响起一阵突兀的铃声。  
郑允浩从口袋里摸出手机，家里那宝贝儿来电。  
就在他准备按下门扶手的那一瞬，郑允浩又说：“片酬不菲，一期一万。”  
李东海顿住了动作。

半个小时后，郑允浩从外面接完电话回来，推开门就见着导演和副导演其乐融融打包票的画面。  
对面依旧坐着脸色平常的李东海，不过这进程好像是发生了质的改变。  
他也不明白为什么自己无意中提到的钱会戳到了李东海的点，倒让人肯乖乖坐下来谈，只有能谈，才能保证机会。  
他听见李东海问道：“节目参加完大概什么时候会播？”  
策划推了推眼镜，正经地答道：“剪辑加上后期要看具体效果，宣传需要提前一个月，因为我们是第一次出山，也要先拿给上面和赞助商看，最后过审，总共可能有半年左右时间。”  
李东海抓住重点，“你的意思是下半年就要播？”  
副导演本瞧不准他是什么意思，但看到人眉头皱起来了，赶紧又补充：“还要争取档期，不过这次是由老板们决定了。”  
郑允浩舍不得丢这个节目，正是因为半年后金在中的新电影要上映，他实在需要这样多宣传的方式来增加眼熟度。  
李东海想了一会儿，又问：“什么方式播出？”  
策划说：“网络，目前只安排了网络平台。”  
问到这儿李东海松了一口气，他妈平时不太爱上网，关心李东海都是以打电话的方式，视频这些更不说了，她嫌麻烦。  
郑允浩捕捉到李东海的丝丝轻松，他坐下来，朝导演抬了抬下巴，说：“跟他说下素人的待遇。”  
导演连连点头，回复道：“节目组请了一位资历很深的主持人，平时也爱带新人，我们会让他带您。”  
看了看李东海的表情，导演又接着说：“拍摄一个月，后期会制作剪辑每期分量，吃住都是我们负责，参演者只需带衣服就行，其余的，合同书里都有详细的说明。”  
李东海拧起眉，问：“要耽搁一个月？”  
节目组见他又有疑虑，纷纷也面露难色，可李东海盯着一处沉思去了，似乎也并不想获得什么答案。  
他想了想，又问：“去哪拍？”  
策划回答：“第一季去青山，如果节目出来反响不错，再考虑后几季的事情。”  
说到这儿导演的双眼亮了一下，李东海不小心看见了。  
他紧接着又问：“需要素人嘉宾做什么？”  
导演说：“科普知识，不过我们这边会给出相应的剧本，到时候嘉宾也会问上面的问题。”  
他犹犹豫豫半晌，最后说：“可以先把合同给我带回去看看吗？我需要认真考虑一下。”  
“这…”导演抓了抓圆溜溜的脑袋，“以防泄露，暂时不可以。”  
没想到说完就收到对面郑允浩的瞪眼，导演一身虚汗都被吓了出来，也只怪他事业刚起步，在这栋华贵大厦里还没发言权。  
李东海垂下眼，理解了他们的难处，说：“我…我要回去同人商量一下。”  
导演见他终于松了口，心里的一颗石头总算是坠了半空，他同节目组的人悄悄地握手相泣，压根不知道李东海要同人商量的那人到底是谁，想想也以为是家人。  
不过郑允浩心知肚明，他望着李东海笑笑，并未说什么。

待到他们一行人快散会的时候，天已经黑了。李东海和郑允浩留在后面走，出门的时候李东海被喊住，回过头看向打扮得人模人样的那人。郑允浩笑起来有股邪气，他两眼勾住李东海，还是忍不住将心底的疑惑问了出来：“你很缺钱？”

来的时候有人送，回去则给一句“佳人有约”打发了。  
李东海懒得八卦这些少爷间的情事，头也不回地出去等公交车。  
上了车找了最后面的位置坐下，屁股刚一落座脑袋就沉起来。他太累了，一周的高强度工作不是普通人能吃得消的。于是没过多久两眼一闭，他就这么睡了过去。  
直到被阵阵喇叭声吵到，李东海才睁开眼。他先是茫然地适应了下四周，然后再看向此时车内唯一还剩下的人。  
司机端着保温杯喝了一口烫茶，说：“小伙子，睡得香呢，终点站到了都叫不醒你。”  
李东海醒过神来，想起自己上车就睡着了，这会儿外面黑压压一片，不知道几点也不知道在哪。  
他上前询问司机大叔，原来错过七个站了。  
幸好赶上最后一趟末班车，李东海又要绕城市半个圈才能回家去躺着。  
公交车缓缓开进市里，渐渐地李东海的双眼就被辉煌的霓虹覆盖了。这座城市现代、先进，人文和科技都为文明留下了浓墨重彩的一笔，它既古老又年轻，土地下甚至流动滋滋血液，里面充满了物欲和金子的味道，它缓慢地流动着，染指进根瘤里，再一点一点被催生，最后破土而出，长成欲望的庇荫之处。  
一点也不像那里，秀气，清丽，如墨如画……  
李东海眨眨眼，尽快收回了胡思乱想。

在车上睡得酣意，回家洗完澡后却一点都睡不着了。  
他开始思考旁晚发生的事情，可能真如郑允浩所料，他缺钱，缺一条能好好活过这两年的道路。  
之前大半的存款都被主任坑了去，剩下的也一子不差的存在那里，他以前就怕有朝一日李赫宰变了心，那到时候自己孑然一身的走，说不定还能落得体面一些。  
想到这儿李东海嘴角提了提，他想笑话自己，都甘心被人包了，还有什么体不体面的呢？  
手机就扔在床头柜上，依旧一个电话也没有，若李赫宰开机，准能看到那两通未接来电，但他愿不愿意回，想不想回，李东海就不清楚了。  
转念又重新考虑起拍节目的事，李东海不了解娱乐圈，尚不知道里面的汤汤水水到底有多浑有多深，既然被包装成素人，那么于观众于自己都有点定位，平心而论，他真没有进娱乐圈的想法，只是图那点片酬罢了。  
可是，从风险评估上来看，各个方面，都挺值得李东海考虑的。  
包括告诉李赫宰。  
木然地盯着天花板盯了半个钟头，李东海放空了脑袋，不知不觉困意又袭来，闭上眼前临时决定，明天先去研究所探探情况。

主任那气还没消，看谁都不顺眼，更别提李东海一早就去他办公室说明了请假的事，一下就点燃了中年男人早晨的旺火。  
“到底是请假还是想滚蛋？”  
李东海波澜不惊，稳稳地回道：“请假。”  
主任眯起眼，奈何不了这人的脾气，翘起二郎腿一个劲嗤笑，酝酿满肚子的话怎么来讽他。  
没想到李东海抬起眼皮看了一眼，开口道：“去年年底的任务，答应给每个人半个月的休假期，我省出来帮您核对信息，按理那时间应该还算数。”  
主任睁大眼，一脸不可置信，去年剥削掉李东海的这段时间，也正是对方想明白不再送礼的时期，他当时小人肚量，所以一直看李东海不顺眼。  
李东海接着又说：“从今年开始到这个月，休假的天数我都让出来了，一起算的话加起来也够一个月。”  
主任被他说的脸上红一阵黑一阵，他还想说两句，李东海又打断他：“没什么事我就去找人事部了。”  
“你！”  
李东海掉头就走，懒得欣赏主任那鼻子都气歪的样子。

办好请假事宜后，李东海出门就打了一辆出租车，让司机开往国金娱乐。  
在途中他突然想起什么，拿出手机一看，还是干干净净。  
他今天要去签合同，接下拍摄《探险之王》的工作。  
少了郑允浩作陪，人是昨天的人，但态度却来了个一百八十度转变。  
导演干脆坐到一旁休息，让两个打杂的来应付李东海，要签字的那一瞬间他顿了顿，对面的人瞧见了，不耐烦地催促道：“快点，等会要化妆定造型，很忙的。”  
李东海抬起眼皮看了她一眼，目光有点冷有点刺，硬是把人家妹子活生生看怵了。  
但转眼间又恢复了淡然的神情，他问了句：“联系你们李总了吗？”  
妹子见人是帅哥，也收了脾性，但还是哼了一声，“哪轮得到李总出马呢，经理同意就行了。”  
想来也是，李东海没再说什么。  
利落地签下大名，李东海直起身，看着白纸黑字底下那落款的签名，心里一阵茫然四起。  
定下来之后就要先准备前期的定妆和海报，意味着李东海下午就可以见到接下来一个月都一起相处的明星们。  
走出34楼的时候兜里手机响了，是郑允浩打来的。  
李东海接了，郑允浩告诉他马上会有个叫莎莎的妹子来当他的临时助理，让他看着人。  
末了将要挂断时喊住人，郑允浩问他还需不需要其他东西，李东海想了想，说：“你别告诉李赫宰。”

被带到楼下化妆间的时候，房间里还没人，李东海找了个位子坐着，他把手机捏在手里，李赫宰到现在都没任何消息。  
他也不清楚当时头脑怎么一发热，突然就对郑允浩说出那样的话，搞得好像自己才是他好哥们，李赫宰是个外来的。  
不过静下来一想，李东海又觉得无所谓了，李赫宰找不找他都不一定呢。  
门外响起敲门声，探头的是一个模样约二十出头的姑娘，李东海默默地看着她，直到对方小心翼翼地问了一句：“您就是工程师吗？”  
李东海点点头，那姑娘抿紧嘴紧张地笑了笑，然后进门，说：“我叫莎莎，接下来一个月由我负责您的一些问题。”  
李东海发现年轻妹子有些怕生，站在原地都畏畏缩缩的，他不知道圈里的规矩，想来是郑允浩安排的，…应该也不会差。

不一会儿化妆师就来了，毕竟工作了十几年，一进门二话不说就开始动手。莎莎在一旁傻站着，李东海从镜子里观察到她，说：“你找个地儿坐吧。”  
话一出惹来身边人的动作顿滞，化妆师没表露什么情绪，依然镇定自若地给他上妆。莎莎也没找地方坐，依然在一旁干站着。  
李东海底子好，其实不需要多修补，连打底的时候化妆师都忍不住说了一句，“保养得不错。”  
李东海没回应，他闭着眼，瞌睡都快酝酿出来了。  
那人指尖触摸到下颌一带，咦了一声，问他：“你这里受伤了？”  
李东海睁开眼，直视着前方镜子里的自己，他根本没发现下颌那里有条口子，已经结痂了。  
“嗯，”他又想起老秃头主任，“不小心的。”  
还好平时人平视的时候看不大出来，化妆师也没费太大的心。  
她给李东海修整了眉毛，刘海也弄了上去，这样他的五官就显得更加立体突出了，瞧着确实挺帅的。  
一旁快无聊发霉的莎莎发现焕然一新的李东海后，也愣愣地说不出话来。  
李东海看到新造型，有些犹豫，扭头问化妆师，“可以不弄这样的头发吗？”  
造型师早就在收工具了，他递来一个问句：“怎么了，很好看啊。”  
不过是喷了发胶弄了个背头，男人味更突出了一些，但李东海不适应，说：“我比较习惯之前的。”  
这些人不知道李东海的来历，只听说他是郑少爷请来的，还是工程师。  
拥有这样的神秘背景，不免有些人就分不清该以什么态度来应付，化妆师话少利索，但造型师就不一样了，听完李东海的那一句，直接丢了手里头的东西，砸在桌上发出一声闷响。  
李东海不说话了，只是表情淡淡地看向那人。莎莎就手忙脚乱起来，她不知道这种情况该不该上去道歉，最后把人家孩子急的差点在原地哭了。  
后来还是化妆师开了口打圆场，不过李东海想改发型的事，也只能当妄想了。

等房间里只剩下他和莎莎之后，李东海也开始发呆，但没过几分钟，门外面就响起一阵躁动，热闹非凡。  
莎莎好奇心重，她开了一个小小的门缝偷看，没几秒就直接在原地跺起脚来，还有隐隐的尖叫声。  
李东海身子没动，眼珠子转了一下，莎莎这时候像是跟他熟络了，转过头分享追星少女的喜悦，“是在中！啊！天呐！”  
金在中？  
李东海的眼里闪过小小的错愕，结果没等他回头，身后的房间门就被外面的来人推开了。

本来金在中只发现了一个小美女在偷看，想发散魅力逗逗她，只是没想到房间里还有一人。  
他愣了愣，放眼望去只能见着一个消瘦的背影，男人梳了背头，喷了一脑袋的发胶。  
眼睛再慢慢往前移，定在了镜子上，金在中不相信似的眨了眨眼，瞬间叫起来。  
“李东海？！”

被叫住名字的人直接站起来，李东海转过身，一脸警惕地看着金在中。  
要知道李东海这三个字可足足挠了他们这少爷堆一窝子的兴趣，全都在好奇李赫宰找了个什么样的人在身边藏着。  
但李东海哪能知道这些，他在看见金在中的第一秒，沉寂下去的警惕心就砰砰敲响，脸上也不由自主绷住了表情。  
金在中发现这人好像挺有传说中的那种清冷味道，他没介怀什么，反倒是转过身吩咐莎莎。  
“嗨，小美女，能麻烦你去2506叫一个叶松的人过来吗，他是我的助理。”  
莎莎一时间仿佛没理解过来，呆愣在原地，金在中眨了眨眼，俏皮地冲她丢了一个眉眼。

妹子红着脸走了，金在中拉开李东海旁边的椅子坐下，正准备聊几句的时候，电话响了。  
李东海看见金在中嗔怪了几句“什么呀”、“烦呀”，然后将手机放在耳边。  
全是些寻常不过的回答，但听在李东海耳里，就成了…打情骂俏，也难怪金在中一直笑嘻嘻的，脸上就差写上“命犯桃花”几个大字了。  
没几分钟就放下了电话，金在中转头发现旁边那人的视线紧盯着自己手里的东西，他感兴趣地故意摇了摇，李东海眼神闪躲，微抬回头看了他一眼，然后别了过去。

房间门这时候被打开，进来了一个满脸凶态的中年男人，后面跟着莎莎。  
金在中从镜子里跟他打招呼，“嘿，告诉他们我就在这里化妆定造型。”  
叶松“嗯”了一声，转身又气势汹汹地出去了。  
李东海心想也没自己什么事，正准备起身出去，金在中放在桌上的手机又响起来，他一个不小心瞄到，来电显示郑允浩。  
李东海皱了皱眉，直接迈步离开，金在中诶都还诶不及，想伸手挽留人却被电话那头的人叨扰得心烦。  
于是在他后脚也要迈出门之前，耳朵里就飘进一句金在中中气十足的嗔怪。  
“郑允浩，你烦不烦！”

之后，门关了，所有闹骂也都隔绝在了门背后。  
李东海当时在原地呆愣了几秒，他心里冒出一个念头，只觉得…李赫宰怪可怜的。  
但念头一转，他否决了，好像…郑允浩更可怜一点。

作者有话要说：  
李赫宰：累人，我对象太爱瞎想了  
郑允浩：你有我累人？


End file.
